Dark Chronicles
by SasameUzumaki
Summary: Four-hundred years before the time of the well organized nations of the planet. Four-hundred years before Naruto is a young teenager, back when the great beasts, known as Junchuriki, walked the planet as their own form. You find, a young ruler Kakashi.


Dark Chronicles

Chapter One: Land of the Beasts

Dawn was beggining to seap through the leaves of the forest, splattering the dark surroundings with speckles of light. The forest provided shelter from many things, the great beasts of the land was one of many. Of course, if one of the tailed beast did decide to attack, not even the heights of the tall trees were great enough to stand for protection.

From the shadows, emerged a tall, slender, figure of a man. His long thin legs seemed to go on forever until it reache d a tight, fit, abdomen. Wearing a tight black tank, making known just how fit he was. And black, like his jeans and top, he wore a mask , covering his nose down. His hair was silver, spiked in a firm fashion ontop of his head. His hair matching his right eye.

He looked up, searching for the tallest of trees, and once he spotted his target, he ran up it with strong chakara force. He clearly had no trouble with using his chakara. At the peak of the tree, he searched the land below, scanning the earth for a monster later to be known as _jinchūriki. _As far as the eye could see, there wasn't any.

"Kakashi, there is news of the nine tails being near here, what do you want me to do?" a man from below yelled up to him.

Kakashi jumped from the tree to join the man on the ground, "What's the location points? I'm going alone this time."

The man went wide-eyed, "Lord, no! You can't possible go alone! The nine tails is THE beast of them all, yet still a mystery to us!" he tried to persue.

Kakashi shook his head to his comment and turned his back, "Do listen to yourself. We know nothing of it, yet it's a harm. That doesn't make sense as far as I'm concerened. Look, all I knows is I can control all of beasts. I haven't yet mastered control over the leader amung them, but I feel my powers draining as a new centary approaches," Kakashi began to pace back and forth lost in thought.

"As time approaches, new destinys will be set up, that means new powers will come to show, and eventually the jinchūriki will be obtained, and controled by someone else," Kakashi rubbed his eyes. Using his power to see into the future often drained him of much needed chakara. He knew he had to plan something, and quick. With this century clearly coming to an end, he needed to be prepared for whatever was brought from the future. He wasn't sure exactly how life would be in the future, especially how the jinchūriki would live amungst the planet, but he was certain that if humanity stood a chance on surviving, they would need him there. He would rule the nation; for good, and for evil. But at least the lives of people would be spared.

The young man stood behind him waiting. A bit worried for his leader. Any time Kakashi showed signs of stress, well, it was never a good at all. He walked over to Kakashi and placed a hand apon his shoulder, "Listen, my Lord, you can't do anything stupid. Without you we won't stand a chance among the great beasts. Enough about the future, if it takes as long as you think it does then let them worry about it. We will all be dead of old age by that time anyways. Think of what's best for our people now..." he begged.

Another man approached and was awaiting in the shadows. It was taking to long for Kakashi to arrive back home.

Kakashi, "You don't understand. The future is where the power lies. With our time of day, we hardly have any masters of ninja art. And think of all the new jutsus and such that will be created by when the time comes," he began to pace again.

The man in the shadows stepped foward and began to shake his head, "You know Kakashi, your thirst for power is great; if you ask me, your just as good as you are evil," he rolled his eyes in disgust.

Kakashi glanced over at him for a split second, "I'm neutral."

Kakashi started off into one direction, the two men following close behind. It was time they went back to their hidden village. When they arrived, they were welcomed by many villagers who eagerly awaited the arrival of their ruler.

"Are we safe? Is the beasts taken care of?" "Do our children have a fighting chance?" "Will we live to see another day once more?" "Have you found the solution to our safety that you seeked?"

Questions such as those were yelled out from the crowed. Men dressed in black all guarded Kakashi, leading him back to the tower. One walked beside him, "You know, Lord, we have a topic to disguss that you have been avoiding for quite some time, and I'm afraid you can't ignore it much longer. Times are getting tough. Your power to control the beasts is slowly fading into the old millionium, you are the smartest the planet has seen, and will probably ever see. With that said, you know of what I'm speaking of."

Kakashi nodded slowly. In that gesture, agreeing to speak with them as soon as the apropriate time came.

As they walked in the tower, Kakashi walked to one side of the table. Beckoning them to sit, then folding his arms across his chest. Once the two older men followed his orders, the rest of the men in black disapeared. This elders weren't guards, they were Kakashi's advisory. More of a nuesance then anything.

The first elder began to speak, "I'll cut right to the chase Kakashi, you know what's coming so there shouldn't be any preperations in your mind. There isn't really going to be much thinking to it, this is more of a... demand you have to meet as the head of our power."

The other man quickly spok up, "Of course we couldn't live without you and your protection so if you really, really, despise the idea, then I'm sure we can work around i-"

"Enough! There is no working around this Gorou! You and I both know this is the only way to insure our rising nations well being. And even Kakashi knows that it has to be done!" the old man furiously slammed his fist on the table. Gorou coward and closed his mouth, letting the older man speak for the both of them. "So please, my lord, don't fight against it, it must be don-" he was interupted by the impatience in Kakashi's voice.

"Yes, yes, yes. I understand. If you will, get on with it. You said you would catch to the chase Nobu, yet you are still saying the same thing over and over. Get on with what it is you want to disguse, my patience is growing thin, as well as your time," Kakashi glared at the two of them.

"As you wish, my lord," Nobu rubbed his long white beard, pausing before he spoke again, "well, as I said before, times are dangerous Kakashi. If something were to happen to you... well the tailed beasts would be at our village's throats. There's no hope, if something happened to you, Kakashi. That would be the end to humanity. You should be willing to do anything for our people, are you Kakashi? Like you had a choice. This is, our only peace of mind.

Right, so the council has came up with a solution to future reference. You see if you're gone, we will need someone just like you, to protect us. And with your genes running through that person's blood, we won't have a problem to really worry about," the old man spoke slowly and carefully.

Kakashi was growing tired of the rambling. The old man was taking forever to say what was needed to be said, and it was eating at Kakashi's nerves. He straightened up from leaning against the wall and unfolded his arms, "Quit you're talk old man. You are running out of time to speak your mind, and all you do is say the same thing over and over. Tell me straight, what did you come up with? What is your plan you speak of."

Nobu folded his hands on the table in front of him. Staying calm despite Kakashi's impatience, "Very well... Well my lord, it has come to my understanding that you are missing a mate, in life. We believe that you need to have a... significant other, so that you can reproduce. You need to have a child Kakashi. It's needed, a boy to be precise, so that in small atempt, we will have another you. Of course he should be like you in at least some way. And he will come to power in case something... tragic, happens to you."

The other man had been sitting with his hands in his lap in silence while his boss spoke. Gorou spoke up, "Of course my lord, we don't think anything bad will happen to you. You are the greatest ninja alive, and that will ever of it as a safety net."

Kakashi let out an irritated laugh, "The problem with safety nets is, they are always there to catch if you fall. I will never fail in this lifetime. There is no need to have a copy of me," he turned and walked to the towers window. Peering out over the land below them.

Gorou stood and walked behind Kakashi, "I know, but don't you want what is best for your people? After the new century takes all of us, the next generation will need another one of you. What could be better then your son? Keep the crown in the family name."

"You rule this world, Kakashi, but we help advise you to keep it that way. You have to do as we say, it's for the better for not only the people, but you as well Kakashi. You know we work for you, and to please you only," Nobu stood at the table. Sharing a glance of hope with his assisstant. Gorou nodded to him, signaling him to continue. Nobu cleared his throat and continued, "Kakashi, we have set a wedding, on your behalf. You will be marrying the fairest, brightest, and most beautiful in all of the land. She has arrived from a far away land, and you will be meeting her shortly. Like you, she shares your dream to rule over the great beasts, and there's nothing that would please her more then to be married to the ruler of the Planet. We found that she is just like you, though she isn't a ninja. I think you will be pleased with our choice, my lord."

Kakashi shook his head. The talk of marriage was nonsense. He, and only he, knew what was coming. He's the one that posses the powser to see into the future. His special sharingan eye gives him the right to do so. Usually the eye is only found in rare form of an Uchiha, but for whatever reason Kakashi's left eye was a in fact sharinga. But before Kakashi could defend his case, the elders began to leave. Gorou yelled over his shoulder, "Don't worry my lord, you won't be sorry. Arrive in the meeting hall tonight, usual time. Your lady might be there, dress nice. The rest of the council will be waiting," and with that, the two men were gone.

The day slowly inched by, nothing seemed to get done. Kakashi couldn't keep his mind focused on something more then a straight minute. As the meeting drawn closer, he became more and more restless. Finally with a heavy sigh he gave up on anything productive. Nothing would get done that day.

Frusterated, he shoved all the scrolls sitting on the table off with his arm. Then he stood, cursing under his breath, and walked to the window. He could feel everything begining to slip through his hands, he would soon not have the time he needed to think things through. But he couldn't just think of something right there, no, there was still pieces of the puzzle missing.

Looking out the window, he could see the sun had began to set. That was his signal to know he that the meeting would soon begin. That was something he was not looking foward to. He knew all of what the meeting would be, is a time consumer. Wasting time, time he didn't have. Maybe if he got it over with, he'd be able to think. And find what he needed to know before the sand ran out. Or he could just skip everything despite their wishes. Everything wouldn't be the same for long anyway. He couldn't take their constant nag.

For the benifit of the doubt, he left for the meeting. He was going in hope he was right about it easing his thoughts. After this was all over, he could, and would be able to finish what he started.

He arrived in the cermony hall right as the meeting began, a little late, as usual. Something was off beat about the normal, meeting preperations. The elders were more formal then usual, not sitting in a neat line as they did. Kakashi gave them a look, "What's going o-" sitting at the head of the table, was a red headed girl. She wore a long elegant dress, her hair long and braided down the backless part of the dress. A beauty none the doubt. She looked to Kakashi, and a grin spread across her face. It was sweet, yet sly.

Kakashi arched his eyebrows. He'd never seen this girl before, what was she doing here? The head of the elders, Nobu, began to speak, "Kakashi," the whole council stood to his entrance now known entrance, "please make a warm welcome for...your future wife."


End file.
